hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arisa Meado
Arisa Meado was the female tribute from District 5 in the 81st Hunger Games. During the games, she made an alliance with Shayl McElroy and Susie Graham. Biography Arisa was an orphan who lived with her great-grandmother in a tiny house in the poor part of five. She had been surviving by gathering plants, and has never had a decent meal in her life. Because of that she was light and small, she was really skinny and only 4'6". Her stratigies in the games were a mix of Foxface's and Rue's. She stayed up in trees, hidden, and was really smart. She knew hot to make poision, and she would throw poisened arrows at people, but that is the only way she would kill, unless it was absouloutly neccessary to use another method. 81st Hunger Games Arisa placed 13th out of the total 24 tributes in the games. Training Arisa trained herself in shooting a bow and arrow and basic survival techniques. She also practiced her stealth alot, where she would steal weapons from random tributes to mess with them. Her score during the training was 8. Survival During the Bloodbath, Arisa Meado grabbed a pack and heads after Susie Graham and Shayl McElroy. The Careers spot her, and Kezaiah Bianca shot an arrow at her which went straight into her thigh. Arisa just grimaces and keeps running, not even pausing to pull out the arrow. After the Bloodbath was over, Susie, Shayl and Arisa all found each other and were safely camping out in the woods. Shayl and Susie both escaped unharmed, and Arisa only got an arrow in her thigh. They cleaned it with water from the stream, and it stopped bleeding. In Shayl's pack, they found a slingshot, some nuts, some iodine, a really small container filled with water, and a sleeping bag. When the Careers set out on the night hunt, they eventually spotted Arisa with Shayl and Susie and attacked them. Jeremy Al threw his net onto Susie Graham, but right before Kezaiah Bianca was about to stab her, Shayl leaped in her way and got a deep cut all down his face, including his eye. He fled the Careers, not thinking about his teammates. Matilda Mir hits Arisa's hand with her hammer, which broke it in several places. She fled, following Shayl. Death On Day 4, Arisa reached a beautiful waterfall, but the pulling sensation got really annoying. She almost fell over several times on her walk here, but managed to stay on her feet. Arisa looks into the water, and, only seeing minnows, sticks her bare feet in. The minnows start to bite the dead skin off of her toes and she giggles, because it tickles. But then, one of them opens its mouth, showing off large, razor sharp teeth that seem too big for it. It bites her, and her blood trickles into the stream. Many others join in, and soon all the water around her is stained red. Arisa tries to pull her feet out of the stream, but the minnows pull harder. There are hundreds, maybe thousands of them now, and they have begun to jump and cling onto her thighs, waist, arms, and are dragging her into the water.One bites her broken hand, and she gasps in pain, as if breathing had become as impossible as flying. Her knees buckle, and the minnows reach her face. Blood is streaming from every part of her body, and a minnow jumps up and takes a bite out of her eye. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:81st Hunger Games Category:District 5 Category:Deceased